


Clinch (Prompt #4)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Companionable Snark, Dialogue Heavy, Fist Fights, Gen, Romantic Comedy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: Sabaki investigates the cause of X’rhun’s tavern brawl at The Coffer and Coffin.-clinch  (klĭnch)v.tr.1.a. To fix or secure (a nail or bolt, for example) by bending down or flattening the pointed end that protrudes.b. To fasten together in this way.2. To settle definitely and conclusively; make final.3. Sports To secure .4. To fasten with a clinch knot.v.intr.1. To be held together securely.2. Sports To hold a boxing opponent's body with one or both arms to prevent or hinder punches.3. Slang To embrace amorously.
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404





	Clinch (Prompt #4)

"You needn't have interfered," X'rhun mutters, folds his arms, and slumps in his chair. "I had everything under control."

"Oh, I could see _that_ ," I laugh sarcastically. "So, Mister Everything's Under Control: if you didn't need my help, then why was it that when he had you in that headlock, you just had to look back at me? You totally let him sucker-punch you."

"I daresay, I did not expect to get advice on the finer points of fisticuffs from you, Sabaki," he scoffs, "or is it common to learn of such things at the dance academy?" 

I smirk, shake my head, then tip some liquid onto a clean cloth before pressing the tincture onto the cut on his forehead.

He hisses and abruptly leans back, "What the blazes is that?" 

"I forget what Roger called it, but I specifically asked for the strongest thing he had, and this is what he gave me." I shrug. 

He curses beneath his breath when I continue to dab more of it, this time to the side of his bloody mouth. "That would be 'Stingbrew', then, I gather. Though I hadn't the foggiest Roger kept the stuff."

"He was pretty secretive when he handed it over," I admit. "He even made me swear not to let word get around about it. But he was willing to make an exception when I told him it was for you. Apparently," I say with a grin, "you're a valued patron."

"Ha! Here, allow me," he reaches for the bottle, but I hold it out of reach.

"Oh, no you don't. No more killing of brain cells tonight, thank you very much, not on _my_ watch. Besides, I promised Roger this was for antiseptic use only. But I can see now why you're such a 'valued patron'," I continue, "Even after so brutally knocking the heads of other patrons. Are you putting his kids through school with your enjoyment of his ale or something?"

"I was not 'knocking heads', as you say, of any who didn't deserve it," he replies, ignoring the rest.

"Right. Though I also seem to recall that yours got knocked around the most," I snort, and he rolls his eyes. "You never did say what that was all about, by the way. One moment, I'm at the bar ordering drinks and the next you're picking fights and brawling with some random, swole bruiser who was already half-cut,"

"'Twas not 'brawling', Sabaki," he corrects me, "but a matter of honor. And if you're speaking of the rude Roegadyn, you really must translate the rest of what you just said, for I can't make head nor tail of it at the moment. What mean you by 'swole', and 'half-cut'?"

"I think you understand perfectly what I mean," I retort. "Don't change the subject. So he was rude to you. That's what started it?" 

X'rhun turns away to mumble something to himself that I can't make out.

"What was that?"

"I said 'tis nothing," he stubbornly mutters.

"Nothing? _'Nothing'_ was worth getting a bottle smashed onto your head over?"

"I simply did not much care for the fellow's brutish attitude. That is all."

"Couldn't you have just let it go?"

"No," he insists. "I could not."

"Okay, so now I'm curious. Exactly what kind of brutish attitude does it take to so offend a master swordsman that he's willing to let himself get pummelled by a walking single-celled organism three times his size?" 

He glances sideways at the bottle of Stingbrew in my hand, then draws a sharp breath before admitting, "If you really must know, Sabaki, the fiend brazenly made some rather uncouth remarks about the anatomy of a lady in the room, and I did not believe it right that such an insult go unanswered."

"Ah, well that explains the whole 'matter of honor' thing, then. The pretty Hyur waitress - the brunette? That's Roger's daughter, right?"

"Aye, but - "

"No wonder Roger's so appreciative. I'm sure she is, too." 

"No," he shakes his head, sighs, then rubs the back of his neck. 

"What do you mean, 'no'?" 

X'rhun's ears lower slightly, and his cheeks pink. He blurts out, "I mean that no one makes comments about my apprentice's backside like that without an apology. As you would say, 'not on _my_ watch'."

"Oh." I blink back in surprise. "I...had no idea you were...watching. Um, for..."

He clears his throat and hastily continues, "I did promise your friend, Ranaa, after all, that I would..." 

"Right. But wasn't your promise more about - "

"Suffice it to say," He interrupts to raise his bruised chin proudly, look me square in the eye, and declare, "I happened to take a great deal of satisfaction in reminding him that you are not a piece of meat," Then he looks down, and his voice lowers. "Even if his observation of your...assets was...undeniably accurate, it was still in abominably poor taste to say so aloud...in such a manner." 

I blush and glance down at the Stingbrew, suddenly tempted to take a swig of it myself for good measure.


End file.
